moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Lab
Latin Confederation |role = High tech access |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 1500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $5000 * $3000 in Infantry Only * $2500 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 2:38 (base 3:00) * 1:35 (base 1:48) in Infantry Only * 1:18 (base 1:30) in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = * 1.25 (all buildings) * 0.7 (individual) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Field Bureau |adjacent = 2 |power = -300 * -200 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |allows = Provided independently: * Industrial Plant * Iron Curtain Device * Tactical Nuke Silo * Smoke Turret * Hammer Defense * Repair Crane * Desolator * Arsonist * Morales * Catastrophe Tank * Buratino * Fury Drone * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle * Iron Dragon * Vulture * Kirov Airship * Dreadnought * Mortar Quad Provided along with Field Bureau: * Drakuv Prison Vehicle |ability = * Motor Ambush * Flame Tower * Smoke Bombs |notes = Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units |sound = From the American Command Center (Generals) |artist = Godwin }} The Battle Lab is Latin Confederation's advanced technology structure which unlocks the best of their units and structures. Official description More of a hideout, storage and assembly facility than a research lab, the Battle Lab is where the Latin Confederation's engineers put together their explosive traps, prepare napalm weapons and produce smoke bombs. It is said there are no secrets hidden in a Latin Confederation's Battle Lab as there is no big science behind their weapons. They utilize what is deemed outdated by many, sold to the countries of the Confederation by the Russians after the latter modernized their arsenal. However, in the hands of this unpredictable army, these old weapons might be used in ways not seen before.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Besides serving as the key to the Latin Confederation's myriad arsenal of napalm and smoke, the Battle Lab provides the following support powers: Like other Soviet labs, the Battle Lab must be protected by its owner, whether from destruction or infiltration, that would otherwise prevent the Latin general from gaining the upper hand with Tier 3 units. In addition, unlike other factions, the Soviets only need a single technology expander (the Battle Lab being one of them) to unlock Tier 3, but it requires a large amount of money to construct and power to maintain (in fact, all Soviet labs cost the same as offensive superweapons). Appearances Act One * Battle Lab debuts as a buildable structure in Death From Above. Trivia * The Latin Battle Lab's artwork originates from the Nemesis Tech Center from the discontinued Allies Revenge 2 mod for Red Alert 2, now reused for Mental Omega. ** The creator behind the artwork of the Latin Battle Lab, Godwin, was also the art lead behind the aforementioned mod. See also * Palace * Atomheart References zh:作战实验室 Category:Structures Category:Tier 3 Access Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation